Depression
by Kikyo93
Summary: Somebody in the group has depression. But it gets out of control. Rated for suicide. EnjoyOr at least try!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was very depressed when I wrote this and was very tired so don't blame me if it sorta, oh I don't know…sucks! Enjoy.

_Dreams Destroying my sleep, How can hurt reach so deep? _

_Waking up is too much effort, sleep is a luxury I cant afford. _

'How does that remind me of myself' Mark Cohen thought as he read a book in the loft shared by him and Roger.

_Depression overwhelms my soul. _

_Deep darkness, a big black hole, Sadness eats it way through my heart. _

_Where does it end, Where did it start? _

'My, My, My. That sounds a lot like what I've been thinking these past couple days' Mark thought completely into this book.

Right then Roger walked into the loft with Mimi on his arm.

"Hey, Mark." Mimi said as she let go of Roger and walked over and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, hows it going, Buddy. Havent seen you in a while" Roger asked smiling at Mark and walking over and sitting next to Mimi putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe cause your always with Mimi" Mark mumbled to himself bitterly.

"What was that Marky" Mimi asked looking at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing Im gonna go edit some film in my room, so don't go looking for me" Mark called back over his shoulder while retreating back into his room.

"Okay, well I don't know about you but I am going to take a nap care to join me?" Roger asked lying down on the couch closing his eyes.

"I thought you would never ask."Mimi then slid into Rogers arms. "Hey, Rog" "Yeah Babe" Roger asked giving her all of his attention.

"Do you think somethings wrong with Mark. I mean hes seemed sort of……well, depressed lately and I wanted to know if you noticed too?" Mimi had her eyes closed, but from the look on her face you could tell she was in deep thought.

"Yeah, I did notice. I even tried talking to Mark about it but all he did was push me away and tell me he was 'fine' as he calls it. I am really worried about him." After that they both fell asleep.

A couple hours later Roger woke up to a knocking on the loft door. Roger walked over to find an out of breathe Collins at the door. Roger noted the lesions on his neck. He looked a lot like Angel did before he died.

"Yo, Man. Where's Mark. I just got his message" Collins asked looking around the loft. He saw Marks door closed.

"Oh, damn. Have you been watching him." Collins asked looking Roger in the eye.

"Yes, he said he was going to edit film or something in his room about four hours ago" Roger told Collins as he walked over to Marks door and opened it to find……

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Actually it's only been a couple of hours. Surprising huh? Well anyway, I didn't get any reviews so far. But that's okay I just like knowing what you guys think. Well, Enjoy. I guess.

"Mark"! Roger ran over to his friend on the floor with a bottle of pills nearly empty.

"Oh my god. Check for a pulse" Mimi screeched in Rogers ear. Roger moved his hand slowly down to the side of Marks neck. He was scared of what he might find, or not find.

He lightly pressed his fingertips to the side of Marks neck and waited holding his breath.

There is no pulse.

Oh wait. Yes there is pressed it in the wrong spot.

"He's still alive" Roger said letting out his breathe.

"Well we have to take him to the hospital" Mimi shrieked in my ear.

"No. No. No. We are not taking him to the hospital. Mark hates hospitals, and that will only make whatever happened worse. Plus, his breathing and pulse is regular and the bottle of pills is just caffeine supplements, and it hasn't been open yet. He is just sleeping; check for yourself" Roger said standing up and getting out of the way picking up the bottle of pills.

"He's right" Collins said. He had just checked it and it was normal. Just like Roger said.

"Well then if he needs sleep, we will give him sleep" Everybody started leaving the room.

"Uh-uh, Roger. Your staying here and watching him till he wakes up then call us. Oh and call Maureen and Joann too. Bye." Mimi and Collins left leaving Roger to watch Mark; which he really didn't mind.

"Please be okay Marky; please" Roger then sat down and grabbed Marks hand waiting for him to wake up.


	3. Go fish?

A/N: Hi peoples I am going on a writing/updating spree. Here is chapter three. Enjoy!

Roger was still sitting by Marks bedside when he started shivering. He was mumbling something that Roger couldn't hear. Roger leaned in closer to see if he could understand it, or hear it.

"It feels so good…stop, give it back…mom I will stop, just one more cut right along the arm" Roger finally understood that it was a memory of his. A bad one at that. Roger decided to wake Mark up.

"Mark. Marky, wake up. Its time to rise from the world of the dead and come back to the living" Roger saw Marks eyes start to flutter till they opened. Mark sat up and looked around. He felt something holding his hand and he looked down to see somebody holding his hand. Mark looked up to find Roger looking at him with concern filled eyes.

"Hey, Marky. How ya feeling?" Roger asked his roommate squeezing his hand. Mark looked dumbfounded.

"Rog, why are you holding my hand, in fact why are you in here instead of out with others" Roger was amazed, he would have figured that Mark would be happy to see him. Holding his hand.

"Your, your not happy to see me" Roger asked looking hurt. I mean he had been Marks best friend since preschool. So now after all that time Mark was asking why Roger was by his side instead of out in the living room of the loft with their friends.

"I am happy to see you. Extremely happy, but I don't get why you're here instead of out there" he motioned toward the door. Roger followed Marks finger and shrugged. Mark looked at him with a look of betrayal.

"They made you stay didn't they" Mark asked looking down. Roger looked at him confused.

"Who" Roger asked looking at him with a strange expression. Then it struck him. He was talking about their friends. Then another thought occurred to him, they kinda did. But under no circumstances will he tell Mark that.

"No they didn't Mark. I stayed because I wanted to look after you, not because someone told me I had to" Roger said as he grabbed Marks hands in his. Mark tried to pull away but Rogers grip was to strong for him right now after just waking up.

"Let me go. Go back to your girlfriend" Mark yelled as he struggled to get his hands free. After hearing the commotion the others came through the door and this is the scene they saw: Roger pinning Marks hands down to the bed, Mark in between the headboard and Roger, and both of them only about 3 inches, maybe less, away from each other.

"Um…I think we should leave you two alone" "No don't leave, help me" Mark said looking at them all pleadingly. His big blue eyes shining with, is that love and jealousy I see.

"Sorry Marky we are not letting either of you out until you solve all your issues" Maureen said as they all rushed out the door and locked it.

"Well this is just great" Mark said sarcastically, finally freeing his hands from Rogers grasp.

"So do you want to play go fish?"

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever so I am going to update on my birthday. Yes today, 13 years ago, at 3:00 p.m. I was born. And instead of getting presents right now I will give one. R&R, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
